Worked By Time
by Angel00
Summary: Some one please help me... I dont know how to upload now...I CANT UPLOAD CHAPTERS 19&20!! e-mail me at p12princess13@aol.com, and yes, I delete that (BS) song... *Angel00*
1. Prologue

Worked By Time  
  
By:Angel00  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Heero stood leaning against the white wall, tracing the patterns that lined it. He opened his cobalt eyes observing his comrades waiting the news.  
He watched as Trowa and Wufei leaned onto the glass table discussing something about adding more security.   
Quatre, and an unbelievably quiet Duo, drinking coffee, or something that looked like it while conversing the matter of hand, something they would all like to forget.  
He suddenly turned his head hearing footsteps hit the floor.   
In came the trio, Millardo Peacecraft/Zechs Marquise, Lucretzia Noin, and Lady Une.  
" Thank you for coming, and thank you for taking the time to care..." Lady Une finished her 'thank you's' with the inpatient Heero on her track.  
"Anyway, Noin, you may explain seeing to your load of information." Lady Une   
handed the stage to Noin in dismay.  
"What we have here," She said as she placed an oval disk into the main control. "Is the information and trace of what happened" A blue screen took over the wall and a picture of a seriously burned room came into view.   
" What we can't find out is who caused it and what was used to cause it, We took some samples to our lab, finding that nicotine and gas with fire was used to lit up most of the room, the other half we have yet to find out." Noin looked around the room seeing everyone's eyes on her, questioning her every word.   
"Noin, is there any traces of anyone or anything that was in there?" Quatre asked rubbing his temples interested in what Noin was about to say from the subject.   
"The only thing we could find were Relena's prints, but we can't be sure since the room is her's, there is no trace of who could have done it." Noin paused thinking the what she might say next might anger a certain platinum hair man in the audience "We have a theory that Relena caused this to run away, we don't know for sure, but like I said, it's just a theory." Noin dismissed everyone seeing no point in continuing. Biting her bottom lip she walked out of the room, the other following her, and then turning their own ways, seeking information.  
Unknown to them a slender but built shadow, lurked hearing, what seemed to be babbling. The shadow ghostly smiled, a deadly gleam appeared in their eyes and slammed out of the shadows the shadow silently walked to the main control and removed the disk that was just used. Disappearing with the disk dancing slowly in the shadow's fingers.  
~~~End Of Poloque~~~  
  
Worked By Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Relena walked down the hallways blending in with the black walls, carrying the oval disk in hand. Passing a narrow door, she quietly stepping in and throwing the disk on the table were coffee and all kinds of microchips laying around. "There you are," A crooked voice said, hiding behind a shabby computer." Where is it?" The owner formally known as DR. J clamped his metal hand looking at his new creation.   
"On the table old man." Relena said glaring at him for not noticing the disk, that seemed completely visible to her.   
"OK...OK..." DR. J clamped his three-fingered claw again, heading for the table. He picked it up observing it closely seeing if it would be of any trouble to break into.  
"What do you need it for anyway, you may ask, they won't find were you are, and who and what did it, as they might had put it," He paused not caring a bit what He just said." Although I think Lucretzia Noin is catching on, but not as much as they are capable to." He looked up, seeing Relena about to step out the door.  
"Might I say that I have a surprise for you, a 5 part surprise that is."He smiled seeing Relena step back into view again, glaring at him again.  
  
~~~ PEACECRAFT MANSION 2:23 AC HOUR~~~  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"I don't know"  
"The 'Perfect Soldier' not knowing what to do? I've seen everything now!"  
"Maxwell, shut your trap, this is a serious matter, nothing to be joking about!"  
"Fine, Justice Boy..."  
"Maxwell, I WILL KILL YOU!"  
"That's enough, we shouldn't be fighting at all! I am with Wufei, Duo, this is a serious matter."   
"... What are we going to do?"  
"We don't have our gundams anymore."  
"We don't, but I heard that the old geezers have 'em."  
"More likely DR. J would have them"  
"So..."  
"We go to him.  
"How? We haven't been in our gundams for what? 5, 6 years?"  
"Maxwell that doesn't mean anything"  
"He's right Duo, maybe some training would help us get more..."  
"...Addicted?"  
"So...we train at the DR. Geezer?"  
"YES, Duo."  
"What are you saying Heero?... We stay at DR. J's at the moment?"  
"Quatre that's exactly what I'm getting to."  
"But ... won't he mind?"  
"No..."  
"No... I'll call him and see when we could go, in the mean time, we should see about Relena and that group U. E. D. "  
"... I still don't know about this..."   
"Trowa, I'm sure Heero knows what he is doing"  
"Of course Quatre, I'm just worried about the new threat to peace, and Ms.Relena."  
"Hey, Trowa, buddy Relena's tough I'm sure she's OK, I mean sticking around Heero, she sure has a lot of spunk."  
"Duo..."  
"Oh...uh...I think Hilde might need me now...Bye!"  
"Anyway..."  
"Guys, if you want, while were waiting, you can stay at my place, there's plenty of room there.  
"OK"  
"..."  
"OH RIGHT STAYIN' AT THE HOUSE WITH THE POOL ROOM!"  
"Mission Acepted"  
"Alright then...I'll talk to Rashid."  
  
With that the 5 men walked out of the room, Quatre turned off the lights, and walked out with the rest of the G-boys.  
  
~~~End of Chapter 1~~~  
  
Please R&R. 


	2. The Beginning

Worked By Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Relena walked down the hallways blending in with the black walls, carrying the oval disk in hand. Passing a narrow door, she quietly stepping in and throwing the disk on the table were coffee and all kinds of microchips laying around. "There you are," A crooked voice said, hiding behind a shabby computer." Where is it?" The owner formally known as DR. J clamped his metal hand looking at his new creation.   
"On the table old man." Relena said glaring at him for not noticing the disk, that seemed completely visible to her.   
"OK...OK..." DR. J clamped his three-fingered claw again, heading for the table. He picked it up observing it closely seeing if it would be of any trouble to break into.  
"What do you need it for anyway, you may ask, they won't find were you are, and who and what did it, as they might had put it," He paused not caring a bit what He just said." Although I think Lucretzia Noin is catching on, but not as much as they are capable to." He looked up, seeing Relena about to step out the door.  
"Might I say that I have a surprise for you, a 5 part surprise that is."He smiled seeing Relena step back into view again, glaring at him again.  
  
~~~ PEACECRAFT MANSION 2:23 AC HOUR~~~  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"I don't know"  
"The 'Perfect Soldier' not knowing what to do? I've seen everything now!"  
"Maxwell, shut your trap, this is a serious matter, nothing to be joking about!"  
"Fine, Justice Boy..."  
"Maxwell, I WILL KILL YOU!"  
"That's enough, we shouldn't be fighting at all! I am with Wufei, Duo, this is a serious matter."   
"... What are we going to do?"  
"We don't have our gundams anymore."  
"We don't, but I heard that the old geezers have 'em."  
"More likely DR. J would have them"  
"So..."  
"We go to him.  
"How? We haven't been in our gundams for what? 5, 6 years?"  
"Maxwell that doesn't mean anything"  
"He's right Duo, maybe some training would help us get more..."  
"...Addicted?"  
"So...we train at the DR. Geezer?"  
"YES, Duo."  
"What are you saying Heero?... We stay at DR. J's at the moment?"  
"Quatre that's exactly what I'm getting to."  
"But ... won't he mind?"  
"No..."  
"No... I'll call him and see when we could go, in the mean time, we should see about Relena and that group U. E. D. "  
"... I still don't know about this..."   
"Trowa, I'm sure Heero knows what he is doing"  
"Of course Quatre, I'm just worried about the new threat to peace, and Ms.Relena."  
"Hey, Trowa, buddy Relena's tough I'm sure she's OK, I mean sticking around Heero, she sure has a lot of spunk."  
"Duo..."  
"Oh...uh...I think Hilde might need me now...Bye!"  
"Anyway..."  
"Guys, if you want, while were waiting, you can stay at my place, there's plenty of room there.  
"OK"  
"..."  
"OH RIGHT STAYIN' AT THE HOUSE WITH THE POOL ROOM!"  
"Mission Acepted"  
"Alright then...I'll talk to Rashid."  
  
With that the 5 men walked out of the room, Quatre turned off the lights, and walked out with the rest of the G-boys.  
  
~~~End of Chapter 1~~~  



	3. The Meeting

Worked by Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 2   
  
RING,RING,RING "Who could that be?" Dr.J dropped his spoon, and slowly went to get the annoying vid-phone. He click the 'talk' botton, seeing it turn green and then seeing Quatre's face pop up.  
"My, what a nice surprise, what can I do for you Quatre?" DR.J clamped his metal hand in welcome and then slightly interested he smiled and continued listening what Quatre's mouth spoke.  
"I kind of need a favor...the gundam pilots also."  
"And that would be?"  
"Do you happen to have our gundams with you?" Heero's voice cut into DR.J's brain that was happy to comply.  
"Acutally, I don't, Dr.O, kindly assited to take them for repairs and updates, he'll be done with them in a few weeks, why?"  
"Well... DR.J, would you mind it if us Gundam pilots would stay with you and train until Dr.O finishes the gundams?"   
"Well... I suppose...I'll have to get back to you on that..."  
"I understand..." Quatre paused.  
"Well... call me, or Heero to inform us, it's really inportant that we build up, with the problem that we have now."  
"Yes, of course... I'll call."  
"Thank you..."  
With that DR. J's vid-phone took back it's black color.  
" Who was that?"  
"I've got a surprise for you," He clamped his claw once agian, and continuing with the news." 5 surprises actually."  
"DR. J I don't feel like playing charades, I don't, and never liked surprises, and that better be 5 pairs of guns." Relena didn't feel like sticking around and being surprised with something that she knew she wouldn't like and of course he knew it.  
"Is that sarcasm I hear Ms.Peacecraft?" He ran his fingers threw his white beard and winced as he came in contact with Relena's 9 cm gun. (People, I know nothing about guns, so just think of a 9 cm gun as something that is true, if it is a type of gun, call me stupid)   
"Cut.Threw.The.Point." Relena, speaking without correct sentences was something that DR. J never wanted to face but of course being who he is, there was no turning back.  
'Just like Heero, I still have it' DR.J thought.  
"As you know,since your disapperince, the terriost group known by U.E.D, standing for Universal Eve's Destiny has spread out that they have you as thier hostage, and thrented to kill you if they don't have the new moble suits in thier reach by the 231th day,"  
"I thought I had that controlled." Relena narrowed her eyes.  
"Relena... How long will you take to get your gundam fixed and updated with the Zero Version 3.?"  
"That's none of what concerns you, cut to the point...what surprises?"   
" Like I siad, the deal with U.E.D saying that they have you hostage, has gotten the gundam pilots to want thier gundams back,"  
"So... doesn't DR.O have them?"  
"Yes, now let me continue..." He once agian winced as Relena was heading for the gun.  
"The gundam pilots want to come here to train, for the up coming event."  
Relena stood, here emotionless eyes remaind emotionless, but her eyes grew, looking like blank suasers.  
"Relena, this is important, we can't say no..."   
"Fine! Just keep them out of my way."  
  
~~~End of Chapter 2~~~ 


	4. The Call

Worked By Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Relena reported to DR. J's study, staying near the entrance, she stood and listened to DR. J's interested conversation.  
"Of course Quatre you can stay as long as you want." Relena narrowed her eyes.  
"Thank you...DR.J?" She continued listening, staying quiet.  
"Why did you wait to tell us if we could stay or not... I know its not my business or anything..." He paused.   
" Are you sure we can stay?"   
"Of course, I just have a special...guest that's staying with me."  
"Oh..."  
"Don't worry, you are welcome as long as possible, there's no problem."   
"Is your...guest OK with this?"  
" Yes, I spoke to...my guest and it's OK." Relena once again narrowed her eyes.  
"Of course, we'll be there in two days...if it's OK with you."  
"Yes, of course."  
"Thank you DR. J"  
"Have a nice air ride, good bye." DR. J clamped his claw in interest.  
"DR. J... We will need directions."  
"Already took care of that...my guest will go pick you up."  
"How would we know who to go with?"   
"You'll know."  
With that DR. J cut the transmission, earning a 'wait!' for a disappearing Quatre.  
"You can come out now, Relena, I know your there."  
"Want to make something out of it?" Relena said making way for her gun.  
"Why did you tell them I would pick them up?"  
"Because your the only one here...available."  
"Fine!"  
"Don't you want to know when their coming? Because I'm sure you would want to know due to the fact that you wouldn't know."   
DR. J smiled as he say Relena's eyes narrow, oh boy, what was he getting into to?  
~~~QUATRE'S MANSION 4:23 AC~~~  
"We'll, guys get ready to go..."  
"GREAT! Does he have a pool?"  
"Maxwell, it's a lab."  
"Anyway, his guest is going to pick us up..."  
"Why? I know the way there."  
"Well, I know, but he just said someone would pick us up?"  
"Who, Quattro?"   
"A special...guest, that's what he said."  
"Where's Trowa?"  
"Oh ... he went to inform Catherine."  
"Shouldn't you be doing the same Maxwell?"  
"No, I already did, but did you tell your own ONNA?"  
"SHE IS NOT MY ONNA!!!"  
With that, Wufei took out his Katana and chased Duo around the living room, knocking some things on their way threw their fight.  
"Now that, that is settled, lets get cracking.'"  
With that they separated to their room to get packing before their plain let without them.  
  
~~~End Of Chapter 3~~~  
Please R&R 


	5. The Ride

Worked By Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Five 19-year olds, stood waiting for there flight boarding. Except one who had to go to the bathroom.   
"Come on guys! I really need to go!"  
"You should have done that when we left the house."  
"I DID!"  
"Too bad Maxwell"  
"Guys, don't be so mean, I think he really needs to go." Quatre said signalizing to a jumping Duo.  
"Gotta go gotta go gotta go!"  
"Hold it"  
"I CAN'T!"  
"Look Duo, I think that the plain has one inside, you can't go back, your going to miss the plain."  
'It's going to be a long ride' Thought Trowa.  
"There it is... Let go."  
With that they all pick up their luggage, except Duo who Trowa was stuck caring Duo's luggage.   
The large white and blue air jet set down and one by one got in... Duo heading for the bathroom (you all know what he did).   
They all settled in a specific order, there name tags dangling off the edge of the seat.  
Trowa was next to Heero, in the first row.  
Quatre was next to Duo, who was in the bathroom at the moment.  
And Wufei, choosing to sit alone, was left in the last seat of rows, with a chattering red head.  
Along the way people started sitting down and filling up the seats.   
Duo had come back from his water delivery with a large grin plastered on his face.   
He sat down while the pilot was telling them what to do before take of.   
"Please, put on your seat belts...bags are in the left pocket of your seat...for any emergencies while and/or during the flight."   
The pilot finished off there...waiting for people to check for everything.   
During the flight most of the people on the flight had gotten to sleep, except for the red head who wouldn't shut up.   
Wufei being the person he is, was getting agitated, and switched seats with Duo, who was happy to get a little flirting done while waiting.  
Trowa and Heero where quietly conversing while eating the cheap food the flight gave them.  
Quatre was trying to make conversation with Wufei who seemed to follow with the others, sleeping.   
This had gone out of hours, and finally the pilots voice came on again, Waking up everyone.  
"Please stay seated...landing will be in five minutes...please stay clam."   
The pilot signed off then and landed, making departed pieces of dirt mix with the hot steam.   
"Have a nice stay!"  
'I'm coming Relena' Heero thought dismounting the plain with his two suit cases.  
"We're here, Q-man, who do we look for?"  
"Duo, I don't know DR. J didn't tell me."  
"WHAT?!?" Duo said, more like shouted, earning strange glances from people. His eyes bulging out.  
"Well,...he said that we would know."  
"What, know that we would get lost." Duo said rolling his eyes at Quatre.  
Just then, a black Mustang pulled out from the curb and stopped right in front of the awaiting G-boys.  
The door opened and out stepped Relena but none like you've seen here before. Her hair, hanging until her mid back, was colored deep blue, almost black, with little strips of red color braids being seen inches away from each other. Her eyes were still emotionless, but being covered with brown contacts, a hint of her own blue mixed in with the contacts.  
She wore a tight fitting black shirt, and low cut jeans, showing her mid-drift. Completing the out fit she wore a three inched high heels that were also black.  
"Um...Ma'am, are you here to pick us up?" Quatre asked, eyes still big with curiousness written all over his face.  
"Get in" Relena said but continuing she said."If you want to find out"  
Duo was the first one to climb in, but on the right side of the back row, just to make sure if she tried to kill someone he wouldn't be the first one she would reach for.   
Quatre, sitting next to Duo, and then Trowa.   
Heero sat in the passengers seat, and the left Wufei, who didn't care about being squeezed as long as he wasn't next to Duo.   
The headed out, with Relena driving.  
'Who is she?' Heero thought, glancing from the corner of his eyes.  
"Miss...whats you name?" Quatre quietly not knowing if something would explode in his face.  
To say the least, everyone was kind of scared, well except Heero.  
"That's none of your concern."  
From then on, everyone was quietly throwing glances her ways, especially Heero.  
'Could it be...' Heero silently shook his head, thinking of something alse then Relena.  
He suddenly crept out of his thoughts when Relena smashed the breaks and did a right turn and sharply punched the brick wall, right next to her opened window.   
The wall in front of then opened up, and she directly speed in...  
  
~~~End Of Chapter 4~~~  
Please R&R!  



	6. Flashbacks

Worked By Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 5  
  
As they went along in the Mustang, they continued seeing black walls, that could easily be said to be rotten.   
They then neared dust covered light.   
"Welcome...to my lab!" The G-boys and an annoyed Relena heard, someone vaguely sounding like DR. J.  
"Cut the crap." Retorted Relena.   
By then the gundam pilots got out of the car and greeted DR. J there own way, Quatre being the nicest greeting of course.  
And Duo's...the stupidest. The others just greeted him with a nod, a nod and a glare from Heero.  
"Your rooms are in the left wing...show them please." Pointing to Relena and then leaving, rolling his eyes.  
"Well," Trowa, normally being patient was getting frustrated. Relena gave her death glare, making Trowa look away.   
"This way." Relena started walking making Duo whine. Quatre following suit, shaking his head at Duo for bring too much luggage.  
They walk up the white coated stairs and down the way long hallway, the walls and doors also black.   
There were no pictures, nothing just bare black walls.   
'This reminds me of the doctor's office except in black and no pictures of death' Duo thought looking back and wincing at the memory.  
-----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------  
"DO I HAVE TO?" Whined Duo.  
"Yes, Duo, your sick for god's sake!" Answered Quatre.  
"But...but...but..." Duo's eyes becoming wider with every 'but.'   
As the neared the doctor's office, the white walls where covered with pictures of little cartoons getting rear shot, and of the doctor's diplomas.  
They were nearing the door, Quatre dragging a crying Duo to the office.  
"NO!!!!!" Duo said while being forced to go into the doctor's office.  
"Hello, my name is Doctor.Sabitch, but you can call me Doc." A man in his 30's said smiling at Duo.  
"And you must be Duo! How nice to meet you." He said trying to shake Duo's hand only to have it slapped away, by a cringing Duo. "Well, ... let's get it over with." While taking the prescription and talking to Quatre about Duo's condition, Duo was trying to go out the door, but Quatre kept on pulling him back to his seat.  
"Lay down here, upside down please." He said to Duo, whose eyes became bigger, if possible.  
"Hey hey hey...Doc...watcha going to do...hey hey...whats that needle for?...QUATRE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Quatre winced and looked away when the needle pierced Duo's butt.  
  
-------------------------------------End Of Painful Flashback-----------------------  
Duo winced again. By the end of his thoughts that were interrupted by Relena's monotone voice, saying something about being there.  
"Pick you rooms." She said signalizing to the five black doored rooms. Trowa had gone in first, choosing the first room, that was decorated by a single queen size bed, a dresser, closet, bathroom, and a small T. V across from the room. And an opened laptop lit the room by the glowing screen. Closing the door behind him, he began to settled in.  
Next was Wufei, entering his room, it was the same thing, except the laptop was closed and everything was dark. He settled in and closed the door behind in. Loudly.  
Quatre smiling apologized for Wufei's door banging and opened his door room ... finding something different. His bed was king sized and there was a large TV sitting in front of the bed, a PC also lit the darken room. Quatre smiled 'It pays to wait' He thought as he went in shutting the door behind him.  
Heero raised and eye brow and opened his door, and was greeted with the same thing as Quatre, except no laptop awaited him, he knew why. He threw his luggage on the silky bed and walked out of the room closing the door. Stepping into the hall he saw Relena glaring at him. He smirked, although he didn't know why. Relena then walked past him heading to her own room, in the East wing. Heero continued to stare after her, until he saw her disappear into another hall.   
He by the other hand went down the stairs to find DR. J.  
  
~~~End Of Chapter 5~~~  



	7. Technology

Worked By Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Duo. Was lost. There was no doubt that he was lost.   
Duo whined again seeing how much he hated luggage and how much he had brought.   
He wanted to kill himself, but the of course of be suicide and he didn't feel like sinking to Heero's level.   
He once again whined and this time mixing it with a groan, seeing another flight of stairs, and you couldn't tell if it was the right one,  
due to the fact that they all where white coated and rotten looking.  
'These people sure as hell like black' He smiled slightly, trying to clam himself down with some jokes.  
Suddenly he heard a door slamming and footsteps.   
He hid on the corner of the stairs, seeing nothing but huffing, and of course footsteps.  
Suddenly Relena came into view, then smoothly disappearing into what seemed to be another blackened hall.  
'It's that chick, if she wasn't so cold, and if I wasn't with Hilde, I would definitely go for her.'  
Duo shaking his head, began on the steps until he saw Heero coming toward him.   
First seeing him looking after the disappearing Relena and then down the steps.  
"Hey, Heero buddy, where are the rooms? I kinda got lost..." He said laughing along with his sentences.   
"How the hell can you lose yourself when there's five other people in front of you?"   
Duo had to admit that Heero had a point, shrugging his shoulders and looking bewildered, he turned to Heero with an answer.  
"Well,...I guess I turned the wrong corner or something, I don't know how I just leaned into the wall and then poof, I'm somewhere alse."  
Heero rolled his eyes but kept on glaring at Duo.  
'New technology I bet' Heero thought. 'I'm getting some answers from the old man.'   
He spaced out, thinking of what he could do if DR. J would not fess up.  
"The rooms?" Duo said a look of stupidity crossed on his face, snapping Heero out of his killing space out.  
"Up the hall dork, yours is the last one, since you disappeared into the wall."   
Heero said his voice drooling with hidden sarcasm and then walked passed Duo, walking into another hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DR. J's Lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What am I going to do with you?" DR. J was pissed.  
"How 'bout letting me throw knives at you?" Relena growled.  
"Relena, I'm going to need for you to...listen to me," He clapped his claw and continued.   
"The gundam pilots are here to help, and with Heero here ... all I'm saying is to not let your guard down, don't sink into the emotional level."   
He looked up at Relena seeing her with an eyebrow raised, and a wicked smirk on her face (You know Vegeta like?).   
"Old man...why are you even telling me this...I don't care about the g-pilots, I don't give if there here...tell them to stay out of my way."   
She paused a grin, but not a kind one was plastered on her face, she leaned forward, standing up and placing her hands on top of DR. J's wooden desk, she quietly said." And I sure as hell, don't care about Heero Yuy." With that she walked away, heading for the gundam storage room to add some ammunition to her gundam.  
But unknown to them, a shadow stood in a corner of the office, a small smile speading across the person's face.   
Just then Heero popped out of the shadows, heading for his room.   
He would get a good night's rest before asking DR. J a couple of things, and was happy enough to start whistling, earning a couple of his conrade's to come out of their rooms, and look at him funny.   
Before opening his door his glared at the other g-boys and then going in with only one thought in his head.  
'I'm coming Relena, I'm coming for you.' He then again smiled and slid into his bed, sleeping almost peacefully.  
But somehow sad that Relena did not care about him. But being like Relena, he knew the ups and downs, she would soon come to him.  
  
~~~End Of Chapter 6~~~  
Please R&R 


	8. Doors

Worked By Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Heero awoke with a start. He groggily went to the bathroom, and finished his shower as fast as he was known to.   
He went out into the hall, seeing Quatre standing there yawning. Quatre looked up, half asleep and have noticeable.   
"Good morning Heero." Quatre said, smiling.   
"Morning' Quatre" Quatre half expected him to keep on walking or just stare at him and then keep on walking but of course he thought   
'Everyone has there good days.' Smiling he went back inside his room, and got into bed hoping for some more sleep to come.  
'Now if I remember Relena went that way...hmmm' 'I'll go speak to DR. J later'   
Heero thought looking over where Relena had mysteriously disappeared the other night.   
He walked onto another blackened hall, seeing two ways to go.  
This one or this one?' Heero scratched his head and shrugged going for the left side.   
He walked seeing nothing but more black walls. He stopped thinking he heard some noises coming form a white painted door, shrugging again, He opened the door to see two doors lined up on the right side from the door.  
He opened the first one seeing all kinds of guns and ammunition.  
'I've never seen this before...something new.' He looked around, but then decided to check out the other door.  
He opened the second door to see two more sets of doors lined up.   
He opened the first door seeing that it was like a gym, except with more equipment to it.  
Opening the other door, he entered a white room, that was decorated with a small control panel.   
Recognizing it he push the button named 'start' and the room was lit up like a graphic paper, but the lines where glowing green and the spaces between navy blue.  
He then push the button, 'comm,' seeing 'virtual enemies' stand in a fighting stance.   
He then bored, stopped it and got out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Storage Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena reached for a wrench, not coming to contact with it, she slid out of the gundams'  
foot, and began going for the tools. Searching for the wrench is when she realized that she had put it next to her tool box.  
'There it is, now...' She was interrupted when one of the engineers called out to her.  
"Anita, we will start adding the gun powder to your right shield now, or do you want to do it?"  
He said, looking at a Relena scratching her head due to the bump that formed when he shouted.  
"William, that's your job, and while your at it, make sure the left hand has the bullets added to it."  
She said gathering her tools. "And if you touch anything alse, I will kill you." She added, also adding a death glare to it.  
The engineer also known as William, gulped and nodded running back to tell the other engineers.  
  
Relena went to her locker and putting on her white tank top and jeans, she picked up her hair and got out of the room.  
She headed to DR. J's lab to check up on the bullet order.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DR. J's Lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, there Relena." DR. J signed and then rubbed his temples, and went back to reading his document.  
Looking up he saw that Relena was playing around with her gun.   
"I need you to go and wake the gundam pilots, and take them to the kitchen..."  
Looking up again he saw Relena, again playing around with her gun, measuring her grip on it, and then pointing it at him.  
Smiling he added, "I'm sure Duo is eating his fingers by now...go on."   
He looked down, and then up again, seeing Relena walk out of his office, and then turning the corner, heading for the g-pilots rooms.  
  
~~End Of Chapter 7~~~  
Ok...so there are no...margins you may call it, somethings wrong with my word pad.  
  
  
  



	9. Wake up call

  
Worked By Time   
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Relena walked through the darkened halls, stopping short and going into the her room.   
She quickly showered and replaced her tank top and jeans for a black sports bra, and black sweat pants.  
Locking her door behind her she continued her way through the blackened halls stopping to open Trowa's door.   
Entering his room she saw everything clean, and neat, organized and everything that came in the neat package.   
"Can I help you?" Relena looked up seeing Trowa soaking wet clad in a towel (drool...*_*).  
'I always admired his body.' Thought Relena with a devilish smile on her face. Her cold eyes burning into Trowa's muscles.   
Putting her emotionless mask on, she spoke up.  
"Get dressed." She turned but turned her head slightly back, eyes on his muscles again.   
"Follow me." Trowa raised an eyebrow and watched her go out of the room.  
'Hmm...that's one hot, crazed babe.' (I know Trowa would never think that, but it's my fic. Sorry 3x4 fans!)  
Trowa shook his head and went to get dressed. He finished quickly, locking his door he saw Relena leaning against the wall.  
She looked up seeing Trowa, now dressed in a tank top and sweat pants. Relena got away from her position and went to  
open Wufei's door, when Trowa placed his hand on top of hers, and taking it away and knocking.   
Wufei opened the door, and looked up at Trowa, he nodded and closed the door, then came out fully dressed, in his usual attire (that blue shirt and those white Chinese pants). The Chinese man nodded to Relena, and followed her and Trowa to Quatre's room. Relena stiffly knocked on the door, and heard a 'come in' from Quatre, and she and Trowa and a slightly annoyed Wufei entered the room, seeing Quatre no where they sat down on his bed the bed sinking in, due to the water that filled it. Relena leaned on the back board and closed her eyes, but opening them again to see Quatre come out, fully dressed in a navy blue Polo shirt, outlining his muscles and matching sweat pants. (Lots of sweat pants people, be prepared.)   
They went out of the room, Quatre closing his door and locking it, he followed the others to Heero's room.  
Relena had been knocking all to long so she opened the door to find nothing but a clean room, and the smell of Heero's musk.  
They closed the door all the while Relena knew where he had gone.  
'Getting an early start I see.' Relena then knocked on Duo's door, he opened it, but as soon as he saw Relenas' cold eyes,  
his eyes widened and a nervous laugh escaped his mouth, with one hand behind his head, and a lopsided grin he closed the door  
in back of him, not bothering to lock it.  
"Heheh...Where we goin'" He asked. he shut his mouth when Relena shot him a death glare.   
They continued in silence, seeing more and more stairs and hallways,  
wanting to whine, Duo began to swirl around everytime the got to another stair case.   
Swirling caused him to knock over Wufei who kept on screaming at him.  
"YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" He kept on and on, ranting and raving about honor.  
Duo stopped arguing when he saw a door. Relena went in and mentioned them (The g-pilots) to follow her.  
Entering they saw a white room, with several counters lined against the wall, and a stove on the side wall, and a giant refrigerator. Duo, smiling widely he began to read the fridge, ending up with a sandwich contain with anything from tuna to tomatoes to corn, he ate it all up and went for more, Quatre seeing that they had green tea, made some for him, Trowa and Wufei. Relena had walked out, she was crossing a hall when she bumped into something, more like someone...looking up she met up with cold, and blank cobalt blue eyes...  
  
~~~End Of Chapter 8~~~  
  
Angel00: Hello, and please R&R!  
Heero: Where was I all the time?  
Angel00: Um...somewhere...  
Heero: How come I didn't get to eat? *starts to cry*  
Angel00: Relena? Relena? Help me out here!  
Relena comes in and pulls Heero by the ear.  
Angel00: *Blushes* That was interesting...OK...Keep reading! ^_^:; 


	10. Truth

Worked By Time   
  
By Angel00   
  
  
Chapter 9   
  
Heero walked through the black halls, and turned the corner seeing he would be walking alot now, he looked down at his shoes, seeing them shuffle and step in front of each other with pace.  
As he looked down he didn't notice Relena coming the same way, and collasped on her.   
Meeting cold brown eyes, and seeing the little blue mixed in move around.  
"Um...so...sorry" He stumbled through the sorry part, and out strechted his hand, getting it slapped away by Relena's cold one.  
"Get out of my way." Relena said standing up and beginning to walk away, but was stopped when Heero got in front of her.  
"I spoke to DR. J..." Heero said, a evil smirk going of on his face.  
"Good for you...now you can die happy." Relena said trying to break away from Heero.  
Suddenly Heero embraced her, digging his head in her neck. Looking up he say Relena giving him a death glare.   
'Shes mad...' Playing with a piece of her hair, he continued.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Heero said, with no emotion at all.  
Relena struggling to get away, stopped and look at Heero, glaring even more.  
"You know why? All my life has been a living hell, signing papers, attending those stupid conferences...wars, and me.   
I would just sit around talking all that shit about peace, not doing anything about it.   
So I decided to do something about it, I let DR. J take me in, complete me. My brother has never been there, all through my past, and I'm surprise that he came from the Mars terraforming project,   
and there of course theres you gundam pilots, I hate you all, you've made it even worse...and you, you just had to leave and make me cry myslef to sleep at night, and because of you I had eating problems, sleepless nights! I hate you for what you did to me, and acting dumb about it!" Relena staying emotionless, said it with great hatered in her voice, she suddenly broke of Heero's embrace, and walked on, but turning around she said.  
"Stay out of my way..." With that she continued walking, leaving a heavy eyed Heero wondering about what she said.  
Narrowing his eyes agian he continued walking, thinking about what Relena had said.  
'Maybe...' Heero shook his head and continued walking, hands burried deep into his sweat pants pockets.  
  
~~~End Of Chapter 9~~~  
  
Angel00:I'm getting the hang of this...anyway please R&R.  
Heero: I'm confused...where was I?  
Angel00: With DR. J.  
Heero: Why?  
Angel00: Cuz  
Heero walks away, a light bub appering and disappering on top of his head.  
Angel00: Ok, chapter 10 will be out soon!  
Quatre comes out and smiles, realizing that everything is quiet,  
and Angel was giving him a wierd look his eyes began darting around the room.  
Trowa: He's ok...he's just shocked that DR. J had green tea...It's his fav.   
Relena: Hey, Trowa...are you going to take a bath soon? (winks at Trowa)  
Heero: RELENA!!!  
Relena: Hehehe...BYE!  
Angel00: Ooookkkk...Bye and don't forget to R&R! ^_^.  



	11. Fate In Memories

Worked By Time   
  
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
As Heero disappered into the hall, he started hearing some voices, nearing a door, he looked inside seeing Duo stuff his face with anything and everything he could find that was food.  
Raising an eyebrow he entered the room, and seeted himself alone in a chair.   
He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, rememoring what Relena had said.  
- even worse...and you, you just had to leave and make me cry myslef to sleep at night- Relena had screamed at him.  
'I know Relena I watched you...'   
- and because of you I had eating problems, sleepless nights!- Remembering more he tightly closed his eyes, and winced.  
-I hate you!- He winced agian, closing his eyes a little more closly (If possible).  
-I hate what you did to me, and acting dumb about it!-   
'I'm sorry Relena...' He was awoken by a worried Quatre. Heero looked at him, his emotionless mask slipping but being put back in  
place.  
"Heero you ok?" Duo said coming up behind Quatre.   
"I'm fine, excuse me." With that he headed toward his room.   
"I wonder what happened to him." Quatre asked sitting back down.  
Wufei snorted, seeing Duo eating an apple, pieces of chewed apple and crums go all over the place.  
"Have some manners and eat properly Maxwell."  
"Wu-man my name is Duo."  
"And his name is Wufei, Duo." Trowa said looking down to his tea.  
"Is something wrong Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
"It's Cathy." He said, frowning into his green tea more.  
"Don't worry Trowa, I'm sure she understands."  
"You are so weak! Worring about a weak onna." Wufei said, crossing his arms.  
"What about Sally?" Duo asked, a smile playing on his tan face.  
"Hhmf" Wufei replaid. "Are we going to train or not?" He growled.  
"Yeah...but we don't know where its at, the old gezeer never told us about the directions to the llabby place." Duo said.  
"I'll call him." Quatre wiped got his cell phone, and dail the lab's main number.  
"Hello?" Dr.J's face popped out, as he saw Quatre he didn't need to ask.  
"Ready to train huh?" DR. J smiled agian and clamped his claw. "I'll have Anita pick you up...stay there in the kitchen."  
"Who's Anita?" Quatre didn't recive an answer just a blank screen. Signing he told the other four to wait in there to wait for the 'Anita' person.  
Later, like 5 mintues later, Relena showed up at the door.  
"So your Anita?" Duo asked his eyebrow raised, smiling he said. "Cool name..." Duo ended, and stood up with the rest of the four g-boys and followed Relena out of the room.   
They walked to what seemed like ages, but they finally arrived two doors, they saw Relena open the second door, seeing two more doors, and then they entered the second one. There in the large white room, there was any kind of body building matieral there was to imagen. Relena left the boys to work out, while she went back to her room, and bathing and chaning clothes, and settling down to watch some TV.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Training Room #2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How you doing, Duo?" A sweaty Quatre said, he had taken his shirt of showing his very muscled chest and muscles.   
"Almost done Quatre would the Anita girl come pick us up or something?" The other g-boys shurrged and went back to training. Wufei was training with a punch bag, hitting it as hard as he could, throwing some kicks in his way. Quatre continued to do push-ups, Duo had sat down to drink something and sneak food into his mouth. Trowa..had also taken his shirt off, and was lifting weights, his body all covered with sweat (Massive drool...*_*). They clamed out a bit, and sat down to talk, well at least most of them, Wufei and Trowa listened more than talk, and Duo did most of the talking.  
They all turned there heads when the door banged open, and they saw Relena enter. She made her way, clad in a baggy white shirt, and white pajama pants, her black hair pulled up in a pony tail.   
She say Trowa, and she eyed him, her emotionless eyes agian (I would do that too even if I was a evil cold heart assasin.) bouring into his heavy packed chest.   
"Get back to your rooms, the real work begins tomorrow." She walked out, the boys following her to thier rooms.  
Unknow to them, a sad and mad shadow leaned agianst the wall. Disliking how Relena looked at Trowa.  
He quikly shook his head, and stepped out of the shadows, his cobalt eyes, looking around he began lifting weights, and punching the punching bag, letting his rage out on the bag.  
'I lost you' Heero thought, continuing to punch the bag, and stayed punching the bag, until his muscles pleaded to get a rest.  
  
~~~End Of Chapter 10~~~  
  
Angel00: *Smiles* Chapter 11 coming soon, *Sighs* R&R please!  
Duo: When do I get to make out with Hilde?  
Quatre: I like green tea?  
Heero: Omae O Korosu Trowa!  
Relena: Heero! I still love you. And your body.  
Heero: *Whimpers* Than why were you looking at Trowa?  
Relena: Um...ah...let's go.  
Heero, Quatre, Duo, and Relena walk off to who knows where.  
Angel00: Bye! 


	12. Vampire

A/N- Big sence= Limeish.   
  
Worked By Time   
  
  
By: Angel00   
  
Chapter 11  
  
That night, sleep came hard for Relena. She tosed and turned every five seconds, seeing no point in having a thick   
sheet cover her, she had thrown her covers onto the floor. She finally found a conforatable spot in bed and threw some   
struggle, fell alseep. She soundly spelt, while a coated shadow neared her bed. Lowering a hand, he stroked her pale cheek, smiling  
showing his white fangs. Continuing his cold hand down, reaching a spot were her baggy shirt had moved, uncovering the top of her   
creamy breasts. Tracing his finger, along were the shirt had ended uncovering her breasts, continuing his path down, all the while   
Relena stirring, and furrowing her eyebrows.  
With his free hand he traced patterns along her lips, rubbing her buttom lip ocassionally. Relena sensing this more opened her eyes,   
looking forward. Widening her eyes he tried to push away, only to have him grab a hold of her hands and pinning them above her   
head, and his other hand covering her lips harder.  
"Be good, and this will last only a mintue." He said, glaring at her. He licked his dry lips and then his fangs, he lowered himself to kiss  
his hand that was covering her mouth, and lifting his hand his kissed her, biting her buttom lip and then forcing his toungue in her  
mouth pushing her ungiving one. Stopping, then kissing her jaw line and then down her neck all the while Relena was trying to   
scurim away from his touch.   
He replaced his pale lips and continued to where Relena's neck ended, and bit down lightly, and then harder drawing blood from her.  
Kissing his way up agian, gently nibbling Relena's ear, and jaw line, and then kissed her. Pulling back, seeing Relena glare at him, but  
then fell into deep sleep.  
Smiling he made his way to her door, looking back he smiled even wider, and said slowly. "UEDV" Fighting the urge to back and take  
her, he walked down the hall blending in with the black walls, and met up with his right hand man/woman.   
"Everything set?" He asked eyeing his assitent.  
"Yes, Devon" She said licking her fangs, blood still dripping from them.  
"Perfect." He said, and with that they puffed out, and landed at the enterance of the Lab. Looking back his ghoustly  
smile returned and they flew into the night only one thought in mind.   
'We have you know...' Flying away the returned to the dark layer, and began thier new quest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the darkness Relena and Heero awoke.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel00: Dun, dun, dun, dun dun. Find out what happens next, in Chapter 12!  
Duo: Hey, Angel, Ma'am?  
Angel00: Yes, Duo?  
Duo: When do I get to make out with Hilde?? I wanna know so that she can pucker up.  
Angel00: I dunno...go away.  
Heero: And this concludes this chapter of Chapter 11. (Walks away)  
Angel00: You heard him! See ya in Chapter 12! R&R please!  



	13. Discovery

A/N- OK, juicy moment with Heero and Relena.  
  
Worked By Time   
  
  
By: Angel00   
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Relena squinted her eyes adjusting to the darkness in her room. She looked to the left seeing her alarm clock was nearing 10:00 A.M.  
Of course without windows, or sunlight to tell you when to wake up in the lab, you would sleep forever. Depending on the alarm clock to   
wake you up. But there was only alarm clocks in Relena's room, DR. J's living quarters, and the engineer's dorms.   
Her alarm clock went off the annoying beeping causing to her to grab it and throw it against her left wall, seeing it shatter in metal   
pieces.  
Growling, she got up and entered her bathroom and showering, changing out of her pajamas and into a white shirt and Jean shorts,  
which were a little too short. Pulling her hair into a pony tail she walked out of her room, only to have to go back and throw up blood,  
but not the usual color of her test results they had when they took it. This blood was blue, and thick purple and red mixed in the color.  
'What the...' She didn't have time to finish the thought, when she felt as if someone had stabbed her, leading to her lower neck.   
Pushing a hand to the source of the pain, she felt as if water was going in her hand and out of the cracks between her fingers,   
holding the wet hand to her face, she saw the same blood she had just thrown up, but it wasn't the thick blood, it was thin.   
Wincing she looked on to the mirror, Leaning her head to the side, she saw nothing unusual, all she saw was her creamy neck.  
Furrowing her eyebrows she wonder what was going on. Thinking again, she was interrupted with the pain coming back again,  
turning the mirror, seeing a First Aid Kit, she opened it up and took out a wipe, and a large bandage. Putting that on she walked out  
the bathroom, and went to pick the gundam pilots up to go train.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heero's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finishing putting on the large bandage on his bleeding neck Heero walked out of his room, and into the dark halls.  
Walking into the kitchen he had found with his little 'speech' from Relena, he looked inside the refrigerator and saw a small   
cup of yogurt.   
Searching for a spoon, he found none and doing what his body reacted to, he stretched his mouth, lowering his teeth, he bit down on the top of the yogurt, and sucked with his teeth.   
Finishing with it he licked his teeth, only to cut his tongue and make it bleed, sucking the blood he went back to his room and into his  
bathroom, checking the mirror, he opened his mouth and looked in it seeing his usual white straight teeth. Shrugging he decided to  
go to Trowa's room and wait there.  
Knocking, a towel clad Trowa opened the door.  
"Hey Heero, what can I help you with?" Trowa said, inviting Heero in.  
"Who picked you up yesterday to train?" Heero said, sitting on Trowa's bed.  
"The Anita babe." Trowa said using the word 'babe' to describe Relena. This of course boiled his blood, his jealously taking over his   
mind.   
"I'll wait here." Heero said. Earning a nod from Trowa, who had gone into his bathroom.  
Just as Trowa was getting out of the bathroom, wet and with a towel on his waist, the door opened to reveal Relena.   
Relena walked in, seeing Heero she gave him a death glare, and threw a smirk at Trowa.   
Signing, she walked out of the room, waiting for Trowa to finish dressing. About 5 mintues later, Trowa came out with a black  
shirt and black matching sweat pants.   
Heero right behind him. They walked to Wufei's room, Quatre's and so on. When they had the whole crew together, the walked   
to the same two doors, opening the second door, but then opening the first door (If you read the chapters before this you should  
understand what I'm talking about.)  
Heero had remembered this room, and went to the main control, touching nothing but watched as Relena push several buttons   
before having a large chair come from the ceiling.   
"This is the G-chair. Its just like our gundam's cockpit, but without the gundams." Relena went on explaining taking Quatre  
and sitting him there, pulling a green mask on his face. She pushed a red button it had on the side, and slowly robots became  
a view for Quatre, and he started moving around in the chair defeating them with the controls. After 2 hours of battling for each  
Gundam boy, including Relena, they went into the kitchen Duo eating the most. Quatre, Wufei, and Relena drinking the tea they had,  
while Heero and Trowa played with a chess board they had discovered. Relena looked at her watch seeing it be 11:00 and told the   
boys to their rooms, except Heero who had sneak into the Training room again, punching the bag, and do his usual training.   
After taking the boys to their rooms, Relena walked to her room, changing into a green sports bra, and black sweat pants.   
Walking to the Training room, and opening the door, seeing Heero training. She turned to leave when she heard him.   
Feeling a warmth against her back.  
"Leaving so soon, Anita?" Heero asked embracing her from the back.   
"Let me go." Relena said, her monotone voice making Heero smirk.  
"I don't have to." Heero challenged. Twisting her so that she was facing him, and glaring at him. Smirking again,   
Heero moved hands on her back, and lowered his head down to capture her lips. Relena closed her eyes, moving into the kiss.   
Sticking his tongue in her mouth, and moving it around playing hers.   
Relena coming to her senses moved and opened her eyes, and staring at him with her emotionless eyes. Heero smirk again,  
And moved down and kissed her jaw line, down her neck, but his eyes snapped big when he saw the large bandage.  
"What happened?" Heero asked, removing the bandage.  
"What are you doing?!?!, Let me go!" Relena shouted. Heero winced inwardly, and held a shaky hand to his neck. While Relena   
watched and then the pain came to her and she grabbed her neck also.  
Heero looked at his hand, seeing the blood make it's way onto his bandage. Signing he saw Relena kneeling on the floor, her neck  
also bleeding, picking her up he walked to his room, and placed her on his bed. Going into his bathroom, he picked up his towel and  
a bowl full of hot water and rubbing alcohol in it.   
Sitting on the edge of his bed, he passed the wet towel across her neck, putting a bandage on her neck, and then repeating it on  
him.   
Relena sat up slowly seeing Heero run the towel across his neck and putting the bandage on his neck. Heero turned his head and   
looked at her, smirk and leaned in. Running a hand on her face, wiping her bangs out of the way, and then kissing her. Well, at least  
trying to. Relena moved away and Heero ended up kissing her cheek.  
Standing up Relena walked out of the room, running to the Training room, training all night.  
'I'm not going to lose you Relena, count on it' Heero thought, smirking he laid down.  
~~~End Of Chapter 12~~~  
  
Angel00: Hey all! I wanna thank all of you for R&R(ING), and please keep on R&R(ING).  
Quatre: Hey, Angel, why am I always drinking green tea?  
Angel00: You drink other kinds of teas, except that green tea is my fav.  
Trowa: So...Do I get to make out with Relena? Cuz Heero is having all the fun.  
Heero: I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
Relena: Lets go Heero.  
Angel00: Chapter 13 coming soon! ^.^  
Quatre: BYE! 


	14. Tears

A/N- I want to thank Lady Gundam, for helping me with this Chapter. THANKS! ^_^.  
  
  
Worked By Time  
  
  
By: Angel00  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Relena making her way to her room, panting as she went throw the black halls. Grabbing the knob with her shaky hand she entered her room with a weary sigh. Going to her bathroom, she removed the large bandage and look at her neck in the mirror. Again, seeing nothing unusual, she took a bath and changed into her night clothes. Slipping into the silk covers, she thought about everything that has happened so far...becoming emotionless...the car ride...and Heero. A tear slipped out of her eyes, now their usual blue color, the contacts lying in their respected place. Touching a finger to her cheek, she gathered the tear and held it to her vision, but wiping it furiously, on her white shirt.  
Closing her eyes, she remembered her reaction to excepting her pacifists life, and looking back at what she left behind...  
  
-------------------------Flashback-----------------------  
  
Relena sat, rubbing her tense neck muscles with her left hand while her right hand was busy filling out annoying papers. Sighing she put the pen down and leaned in her worn velvet chair. Looking out the large window that decorated her office. Seeing the ocean wash up on the sand, and little boys run along the sand getting their feet wet while their dad ran to catch them.   
Feeling her eyes water she got up and walked to the window, putting her warm hand on the cold glass. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the scene develop in front of her.   
"Where are you, Heero?" She said quietly as more tears fell.  
"Why do you run away? Why do you put me threw this?" With her back hand, she wiped away the tears as she saw Noin come in the office.  
"Relena. I think you should go home...your looking awfully sick...and your getting more skinner, anyway, Zechs and I need to leave for Mars early, see you when we get back ok, take care of yourself." Noin said. Nodding Relena gathered her purse and keys, and walked out of the office. Noin smiled at her.  
"You know Relena...things will be better, maybe you could forget about the past...and...him, anyway, your brother sends his regards." Noin said. Relena nodded again and walked out of the room.  
Relena got home, not seeing anyone there, she went threw the peach halls, everything untouched, everything seemed lonely, for Relena it was a habit.  
'Well, brother, why didn't you say anything in person, are you ashamed of me?' She thought getting something to eat, finishing it she went up stairs and sat down on her computer. Seeing Cindy was online, she started chatting with her, Cindy had been her best friends, ever since they had met the first day of Cindy's secretary day working with Relena. Since that they had gone to fun places, and Cindy had made Relena come out a different woman, mind and well, part of her soul. One part was her craving for love, someone to hold, someone to love and to have loved back. Not finding that with Heero when he left, Relena had stopped eating enough to lose 12 pounds, and havening dark bags under her once bright eyes. But, like everything, she stood strong, but still craved for love, and the wanton of a family to laugh with. With Heero she had failed, at least she thought so, and with that became Relena, woman who was only for her work, and for being alone, now since Noin had left with her brother to Mars, and that's how it was with Relena.  
  
BBGRelena: Hey Cindy.  
CanDCin: Hey Relena. Aren't you home a little early?  
BBGRelena: How was your day?  
CanDCin: Don't try to avoid me...Noin sent you home...right?  
BBGRelena: Yeah...she said I looked skinner, and I looked sick. Anyway why would anyone care? They all left. I didn't get to say good-bye. I can't take it anymore! I just can't, can't I just retire?   
BBGRelena: Maybe I should forget about him.  
CanDCin: Oh...Relena don't kill yourself with this...if you feel the need to retire by all means, don't Relena, the people need you, and your thirst for peace. But, I know that you can't do this forever.  
BBGRelena: Why shouldn't I? Nothing will change, things come and go...like him...he left me, what did I do wrong?  
CanDCin: I know what your going threw, but maybe you can forget him, start over, love someone alse.  
CanDCin: Maybe you should go for....  
BBGRelena: Who? What?  
CanDCin: The clown guy, what's his name?  
BBGRelena: TROWA?!?!  
CanDCin: Yeah, that's his name...total hunk.  
BBGRelena: Your kidding! I can't there's no way.  
CanDCin: Relena I know I can't make you   
BBGRelena: Do you think he ever loved me?  
CanDCin: Relena, I honestly don't know, but who could resist you? But I bet he did, and he doesn't know what hes missing.  
BBGRelena: Thanks, I needed that, I've got to go, ok? Bye, Cin.  
CanDCin: Bye, Relena.   
(BBGRelena is not currently signed on.)  
  
Relena slipping into bed closed her eyes and tossed in bed for a more comfortable position, but nothing seemed to be a comfortable position, especially when there was only one person in a King sized bed, especially when Relena wanted something or rather someone alse to hold besides Fluffy, the bear that Heero had gotten her for her birthday. The bear was now a lighter shade of Chocolate, and some matching patches followed here and there. The dark black beady eyes glared at her, and that reminded her of him.  
Sighing, she began to cry, taking hold of Fluffy. Crying onto Fluffy made her realize that she hated Heero, for making her feel all those feelings that made her cry, and die inside slowly, because that what she was doing, everyday, every minute, and every second of her lonely life. She was dying, inside she was dying, no one knew that, no one cared. Her brother didn't, Noin didn't, no one did. And by the judgment of Heero, he never knew.   
Crying even more now, she fell into an uneasy sleep, with dreams of pure loneliness.  
That morning she woke up, and went down stairs. Sitting on the couch, she turned on the vid TV, seeing it come down from the ceiling, and then turning on. Raising the volume she listen to the news.  
"...And today in news, a group called Universal Eve's Destiny, left a letter on the respectably on the flight of Milliardo Peacecraft, saying that they have Miss.Relena Dorlin Peacecraft taken hostage. They wish to have the new mobile suit, meaning the mobile suits created this fall in Colony L 4. If they don't have the mobile suits by there reach by the 231st day, they will..." Relena didn't hear the rest when a voice reached her ears.  
"You know they are coming, or are after you." A cranky voice called. Turning around she came to face with DR. J sitting on a chair in the Dinning room table.  
"What are you doing here? I mean not that your not welcomed or anything...I mean...What can I help you with?" Relena stuttered, the last time she met with with DR. J was when her father died.  
"I came here to help you," He continued "Come with me,"  
"No...The people need me. I can't go I told you before!" Relena said, remembering the time DR. J had offered her the same thing he had offered Heero. No Emotion.  
"The people think your dead, trapped, captured. They don't believe in you anymore, like this you would be helping more, not just sitting there signing papers, but fighting for your peace, something people cannot accomplish for you." DR. J said advancing to her, putting his metal hand on her shoulder, he pleaded again.  
"No...I can't, I'll be killing people, innocent people, with families, I won't take their lives!" Relena cried.  
"You'd be doing yourself a favor lad, besides people who begin wars are the guilty ones, they start the wars, believing the would win the battle, they end up dying, if they had a family, wouldn't you think they would have backed out?" DR. J said.  
"What about those who are forced to begin a war." Relena questioned wanting some way out of this.  
"They die in honor, but their is no such thing for someone being forced into war, one who starts a war dies with it." He continued.  
"Do it for your people." He said, pleading something he never did, Heero had given in.  
"Fine, I will." With that, it was the last day of everything, saying bye to her emotions, tears, loneliness, and Heero, Anita Peace, was born.  
  
~~~End Of Chapter 13~~~  
  



	15. Twist

A/N- Mild Lime, And that is 3xR, not so much though, if you do not like this I don't think you should read this chapter.  
  
Worked By Time  
  
  
By:Angel00  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
Relena awoke with an annoying alarm clock screaming in her ear. Although she was used to this she kept on, every morning, slamming the stupid thing against her left wall. Intending the she would get some more sleep, the usual thing everyday made her go against it and get up, take a bath, and change into fresh clothes. Sighing she checked her neck seeing the two mosquito bite-like dots, and then a black aura around it. shaking her head, she changed into a black tank top, and jeans. Hiding a black two piece bathing suit under it. She grabbed a towel and walked out of her room, locking her door behind her. Stopping by the Training Room, she thought she could get some exercise and then relax.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The G-boys were hanging around, some plainly exhausted and others getting there. Heero and Trowa were quietly playing a game of chess and Wufei was watching them while trying to ignore Duo's chatter.  
Quatre quietly (Can't say enough) reading a book, and taking sips of his tea.   
DR. J walked in and observed the screen, and slightly annoyed that Duo was talking nonstop. He cleared his throat, making the chess players and Wufei look up. Duo had stayed quiet but started chatting again. Quatre slapped him in the back of the head and nodded towards DR. J.   
"Well, thank you Quatre. Anyway, you guys look like you need..." Not being able to finish Duo spoke up.  
"Hey, do you have a pool? I mean, I'm booked. And I kind of hungry, got anything to eat?" DR. J stared at Duo, wondering how anyone could be that stupid.  
"Gee I don't know, Duo. Why don't you find the kitchen? OH, wait! We are in a kitchen, but maybe you rather go find food where there's a kitchen cuz you wont find it here." DR. J replied, making Duo confused, Quatre laugh, and Heero, Trowa, and Wufei smirk.  
"Well, you know what they say, you lose your mind when you get older or as. Guess that's happening to you Doc." DR. J shook his head and went back to talking.  
"Well, for that mager interruption, yes in fact we do have those attachments. There is a room close to the Training room, not hard to find. Stop at the training and continue down the hall, and you'll see two doors, one on the left is the Jacuzzi, and the right pool, although it might be steamy at first." DR. J looked at there reaction, Left, and went back to what Duo said in a whisper was 'secret experimintations.'   
" all right!!!" Duo said jumping around.  
"Where's my twenty smacka-roos, Wufei?" Duo asked sticking his hand out. Wufei took out the money with a snort and hanged it to Duo.   
"So, guys, why don't we go now? It's nice to know that there's relaxation parts here." Quatre pointed out, and then nodded. They headed out and went to their respected rooms and began putting on their swimming trunks and grabbing their towels.  
The met in front of their little 'dorms' and then headed out, with the exception of Hero.   
"Maybe some sleep will do." Hero said and laid down, coming close to sleep. Then fell asleep completely  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relaxation Attchments~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena slid in the water, relaxing her tired muscles. Closing her eyes, she thought of Heero. But she brushed it away as soon as she heard footsteps and then something that sounded like clothes being thrown to the floor. The room being steamy, she saw as a muscular figure appeared and slid into the water some few inches away from her. Hearing some sighing she decided to act fast.  
  
Trowa slid into the water, sensing a figure next to him. Turning his head he made out a slim, but lean figure in the water.  
'Could it be? Probably. Time to have some fun.' Trowa thought, smirking as the thought remained. The next thing he knew he was thrown into the water, the figuring struggling above him as he held it around the waist. Coming up he released the figure.  
"Anita?" Trowa asked brushing some water away from his eyes. He smirked as he receive an hmhp from the girl.  
  
Relena hated when people figured her out, including Heero. Thinking to have some peace she whispered a 'yes' and went back to leaning against the warm tub. The steam had gone out, and made Trowa come out some, seeing him smirking, maybe coming close to smiling. Narrowing her eyes, she knew what Trowa was thinking, but of course she wouldn't mind, after all, the innocent and decent Relena died in her fury, and out came out a much stronger, and almost devilish Anita Peace. Closing her eyes she pulled up a bit more so that her top showed, and leaned back again.   
  
Trowa watched her carefully, and then wondered if she was onto his plan. But then, who cared? He had seen the way she looked at him that morning, and then the Training thing. Shrugging lightly, a jester to himself, Trowa decided to make some conversation some out.  
  
"So" Trowa started, "So?" Relena asked, more like whispered.   
"How long have you been with DR. J?" Trowa said, making Relena look at him.  
"Is that what you want to know? Or is there something alse in your mind Trowa?" Relena said coming a bit closer to him. Trowa looked at her, smirking, and then decided to reply.  
"Well, the is this thing." Relena raised an eyebrow, and then came a little more close.  
"Thing? What," Relena added pressure to her tongue making "Thing" come out with her tongue. Smirking Trowa leaned in closing half of the gap in front on then, brushed his lips against hers and then whispered. "You..." Relena pulled away, and thought about making things more fun, then looked back at Trowa, and closed the gap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero made his way to the pool room, and entered. Seeing Duo canon-balling into the pool several times, doing it and then doing it again. Wufei was swimming laps, but seemed that Duo had bumped, or jumped, on him several times. Quatre was sitting at the steps of the pool, figuring that Duo wasn't as stupid as canon-balling on the steps.   
  
Raising an eyebrow, he walked out and headed to the Jacuzzi room. Going inside he suddenly gasped, his towel hitting the floor, with a 'thump' breaking Relena and Trowa apart from their grasps on each other.  
  
Relena closed the gap once more, and this time Trowa deepened it and held her even tighter feeling her back and unclasping her bikini top. The top still hanging from her neck, reaching up to fix his annoyance, he didn't have time, when Relena pulled him back up feeling another persons in the room. The 'thump' came from the towel, and Relena separated from Trowa, who looked at her and then Heero.  
"Why, hello Heero." Relena said smugly. Smirking she clasped her bikini top back on, and then began to relax again, Heero storming out of the room.   
"Anita, what was that all about? Are you forgetting to tell me something?" Trowa questioned.  
"No, of course not? Why would I lie to you?" Relena said throwing her top aside. Things started to heat up, and then that was when Relena screamed out in pain, her body disappering into thin air, leaving a shocked Trowa, scramble and come out to the pool room, and gathering the other three boys in front of DR. J's wooden desk.  
"You say, out of thin air? Is your imagination getting to you Trowa? Feeling all right?" DR. J pointed a finger at Trowa and then screeched his chin.  
"I'm telling you. She was right there and then not." DR. J stood up and pointed the four gundam pilots to follow him. Coming to a door, right across from thier 'dorms' DR. J knocked, and received no answer. DR. J took out what seemed to be a pad, and wrote in something, nothing coming on.   
"That's strange, she always picks it up." DR. J said, and then headed to what seemed, and was, Heero's room. Knocking, receiving no answer, he opened the door seeing everything in place. Suddenly the pad cracked its way into life a dark and mysterious voice coming on.  
"Hello, supposing your thinking how I finally got into hacking your systems?" The voice mocked, but continued. "Well, I have your precious little soldiers with me, or should I say, Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft, or was that Dorlin?" Trowa's eyes widen, and then sat on Heero's bed, sinking it all in. 'So that's why, oh God, please forgive me.' Trowa snapped out of it when the voice continued, " I want those mobile suits, and you wouldn't want your precious ex-former queen, and perfect soldier announced dead by the hands of U.E.D.V know do you?" 'U.E.D.V?' " Well, you don't want your people to think you did nothing about it. And most likely go into insane actions. I repeat I want those mobile suits, And I want then before the 231st day...got that? And believe me, I will go after then myself, If I do not have them. When you decide to surrender I'll be waiting at the dock. Be there, over and...out." The pad exploded, and DR. J raised an eyebrow.   
"I don't suppose the V stands for Ballerinas spelled wrong." Duo said.   
"This is nothing to be laughing about, Duo. What are we going to do DR. J?" Quatre asked looking at DR. J.  
"First, see if the Gundams are ready, next, I feel theres going to be a another war." DR. J said, not too smartly anyway. Everyone looked around and then changed. Packing some belongings, and hand guns, rifles, and other ammo. Meeting on an out field land, the borded a private jet, heading to Colony L 3, were the gundams were being rebuilt, mobile suits being classified, and another war was about to yell out it's name.  
  
A/N- Sorry I took so long to get this out, I was being kind of lazy. And when Maria told me what Writer's block meant, I figured I got a bad case of Writer's block. Since this is at the top of my head, I have a not to clear idea about what Chapter 15 is going to be about, more action though!   



	16. Life

Worked By Time  
  
  
By:Angel00  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
Relena awoke by the smell of blood and spit. Sitting on the cold floor that  
had seemed to be once a rat's home. Her hand tied up above her head the  
wooden plank attached to the iron cuffs, black tinted iron belts tied her  
hands. Her vision blurred, and her mind dazed. Looking around, she saw two  
sets of chain surrounded in a puddle of dripping blood. The walls were the  
same, black and bloody, a history of torture surrounding the atmosphere.  
Looking to her right, inches away from her was what seemed a prisoner who  
watched everything. The figure wore what seemed to Relena a loose tank top,  
and jeans ruffled around the edges. The prisoners arms tide at the back, and  
feet bound together by chains. Looking forward she saw another figure,  
sleeping as it seemed, a tank top that seemed to be washed with blood, as  
much as her own. Jeans ripped up in certain places, mostly around the thighs  
and knees. Looking down at herself she saw that she was no longer in her two  
piece suit, but a robe, that seemed to overweight her, ripped up in places  
that were unnerving. Wincing she closed her eyes, and then sighed, shifting  
to another place more comfortable on the cold floor, parts of ripped robe on  
the bottom of her feet made her shiver as cold wind blew around the cellar.  
"So, your awake." Called a voice from next to her, turning her head over she  
saw a lady, mid 20's, her hair matted against her forehead with sweat. Her  
emerald green eyes burned into Relena, searching from ruthless.  
"Who are you?" Relena said, her emotionless heart taking her away.  
"Don't act so stiff, I'm Maybelle Claire Adams, Claire for short." She looked  
at Relena, observing her, 'Probably comparing me to that Relena Peacecraft.'  
Relena thought. " Anita Peace." Relena said.  
"What's your story kid? How you get here?" Claire asked making her voice  
sound pleasant.  
"That's none of your concern." Relena retorted, making Claire smile.  
"Well, I'll tell you mine," Claire said. "I've been here since I was 19. I was  
walking threw the park, just minding my own business. A few months ago I had  
the weirdest thing happened to me, see these holes here?" She said turning  
her head over to show Relena. " I seen you got that too," Her voice became  
bitter, continuing. " Later those few months with these holes made me weaker  
than I already was, I felt pain, and then poof here I am, like said, I was 19  
almost turning 20, walking threw the park, beautiful scenery. Well, next thing  
I know, these goons come, sit me in an electric chair, and then I'm back  
here again. I never knew what they were doing, after the chair, the went and  
injected me, and then poisoned me. Found myself here again. But unlike  
yourself, I was weak, now look at me! I have no innocence. Everything hurts  
me. I found out what they were doing to me once, they thought they had me  
asleep with that darn drug, started talking some shit, and then went on  
injecting me." Claire turned her head around, seeing Relena staring at her,  
interested. " You want to know don't you?" Relena nodded. " Their Vampires,  
searching for blood anywhere that they could find it... I used to do  
experiments on them, study them, never knew it was real. There probably  
watching us now. Well, like said, vampires. Weird yes. I guess they needed  
more for the clan. Probably thinking they could have the world. But they have  
one falter, the don't have those mobile suits. You've got to have 'em. The  
gundams, the gundams are the winners every time. If not the gundam pilots  
finish the jobs. That's why they invented that threat, and don't have  
anything that can withstand the gundams. They heard about the new mobile  
suits, gundamium and all. They want it, and they'll do anything in their  
power to get them." Claire looked at Heero, squinting as she saw his  
features. " I heard them over talking some stuff about the King of the clan,  
not married, intents to choose a bride soon. Says that he doesn't do  
anything, two of their servants; Female and Male, I think it was Scott Beth  
and Susan Sebastian, good brother and sister, not the same last name. Well,  
they do the dirty work, either feeding themselves, or collecting blood. Your  
lucky they decided to choose you to join their clan, or else you would be  
dead by now. Many people have died in this cell, along by millions kept here.  
This dump. Just last night, they savagely killed Isadora, my friend, the  
collected her blood and then threw her body how knows where. Most people die  
instantly, the king presumes them weak, boom, its all down hill from there,  
you die. I was weak they decided to spare me, but I rather die then be here.  
Getting injected most of the time." Claire looked over at Heero, seeing he  
was a male.  
"Wow, never had a male companion before. Say, you two look familiar, The  
gundam pilot and that queen..." Shrugging her shoulders she quieted and  
watched Relena as she leaned against the wall.  
"Anyway, They change your clothes once a week, maybe two. You already got  
changed, but they must have forgotten your buddy over there." Claire said  
signaling her head towards Heero.  
Heero woke up, feeling something on his hands, retching to scratch it he found  
that he couldn't, his hands being tied back by chains. Looking around, he saw  
Relena leaning against the wall, her hair collecting more of the blood on the  
walls. He then saw a woman, who he thought was about 19, or 20. Claire smiled  
at him, and he narrowed his eyes, not trusting anyone was the only thing on  
his mind, besides the deep thoughts of Relena and Trowa.  
"So, your awake. Name's..." She didn't finish when Heero repeated the  
sentence for her.  
"Maybelle Claire Adams, Claire for short." Heero said, " I heard."  
"Then, I guess I don't have to tell you the rest of the story, It's pretty  
long." Claire said looking over at Relena she notice Relena had turned her  
head over and was staring at the wall.  
"I guess you two know each other, what's your name, kid?" Claire said.  
"Heero Yuy." Claire had a shocked expression, then relaxed. "So, It is you!  
Wow, never met a gundam pilot before, nice to meet you." Claire laughed and  
then Relena spoke up.  
"Do you know how to get out here? When do they usually come in?" Changing the  
subject.  
"Well, when I first arrived I was greeted by the King himself. Handsome for a  
vampire." Claire said looking dazed. Relena raised an eyebrow. Claire laughed  
out of the situation, sort of reminded Heero and Relena of Duo.  
"Uh, well, when you meet him you'll see what I'm talking about. They bring  
you food, and even let you go and walk around sometimes but, then back into  
the chains." Claire said looking up at her hands then down at her feet.  
They all snapped out of their thoughts when the door slammed open, a dark  
figure passed threw the door, and onto the center that lifted up a little.  
Dressed in a black, silver swirled cape, and a long silk shirt that the  
sleeves were long enough to touch his finger tips, coming together. A silver  
chain held onto his neck, the symbol of the Clan, silver wings being crossed  
over by a scythe slammed together. Long pants, reaching a few inches from his  
ankles, were also black. The shirt had various black silk layers of crossed  
fabric all signalized with the color silver. The coat came with al little  
more silk, pieces on it falling onto the ground, connecting with a hood,  
covering his face completely, his feet, cautioned with wool shoes, the toes  
pointed... Pulling the hood away from his face the King showed himself. He  
dark brown eyes studied the silently bodies in the room, the yellow flecks  
going into his eyes once he saw Relena. Smiling thinly he brushed back some  
black bangs, red being tinted on the ends of his bangs. Having perfect bone  
structure, and a thinned out smile.  
"Welcome, to my humble adobe!" He announced. Walking over to Relena he smiled  
a real smile. Turned around to face all of them once again. "My name is  
HaskHell Leeper, you prisoners will refer to me as Master Leeper. But you,"  
He said turning over to Relena, "May call me HaskHell."  
"Well, HaskHell, can you tell me why your doing this?" Relena said, more like  
growled.  
"That, my dearest, is none of your business, the only thing you need to worry  
about is your manners." He said about to walk out when Relena spoke up again  
disturbing HaskHell.  
"None of my business? When I'm the one being tied to the wall?!? How dare you  
take people away from thier homes, especially innocent people, and turn them  
into zombies? What is this all about?!?! Some parade?!?" Relena yelled. Her  
anger flared up in her eyes, making them grow red flecks. HaskHell had had  
enough, his coat, springing wings sprang and came to full attention, the red  
color wings, scull like bones flipping into black and then silver. HaskHell  
turned around.  
"That's IT! I've tried to be nice to you, and not beat you the first day! But  
I won't stand for this you will respect me even if I have to shove respect in  
you!" With that said, he left.  
"Gaurds take care of her." He said once he got into the hall. The guards  
nodded, and entered the cell, grabbing Relena and dragging her. With much  
struggle they got her into an iron table, slamming a needle in her left arm.  
With that the only thing Relena saw was the inside of her eyelids, the green  
dots making her give into the blackness.  
  
HaskHell rubbed his temples. ' I am going to teach that girl some lessons.  
Then she will be ready at my full attention. She will be mine. And she will  
give what I want, those mobile suits will be mine, and she will help  
me...just wait and see.' HaskHell looked over at the empty thrown next to his  
own. The chair, standing tall, having Spanish carvings along the side and  
even at the bottom. The inside, made of red silk, and a silver crown hanging  
over the deep carved arm. Frowning remembering his third wife's mysterious  
deaf, he looked back over the scenery. Down the carpeted stairs to the rows of  
guards standing proud, black armor and silver buttoned helmets, black combat  
boots on their feet. Down again over the carpet, and onto a sliver stoned  
door, carvings of dead souls and deaf in it. Closing his eyes he saw his dead  
wife, he red bouncy hair, and her ocean colored eyes, always wanting peace,  
full of laughter. And then the funeral, everything the same, everything  
black. They decided not to bury her, but burn her. He knew she would be happy  
where she was.  
"Sir, Master Leeper, Sir." His faithful Companion, or son, came jogging up  
the stairs and bowed deeply in front of his king.  
"What is it Scott?" HaskHell whispered.  
"Sir, the boy, Heero Yuy is struggling to let anyone touch him, he kicked  
most of our guards down and one resumed dead. They manage to strip him down,  
but that's about it, Sir." Scott quietly replayed.  
"And the problem, Scott?" HaskHell grew impatient every minute that passed. "  
Scott?"  
"Sir, he is blocking his body, and mind, he wont give in. We are hanging  
trouble getting into his mind, Sir, without that we won't be able to keep  
drugging him, Sir." Scott explained.  
"I'll see to that myself. What cell block is he in?" HaskHell said getting  
up, and stretching his wings from anger.  
"Sir, C- 6, Sir." With that HaskHell waved Scott away, and headed towards C-  
6 he would deal with that gundam pilot.  
'Soon, very soon, you'll see Bethany, I'll grant you the last wish.' He  
thought before slipping into the darkened halls heading towards cell block C-  
6.  
~~~End Of Chapter 15~~~ 


	17. Rememberance

Worked By Time  
  
By: Angel00  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
HaskHell entered the blood smelling room, how much he loved that scent. He  
went directly towards the 6th cell, and entered again. He stepped over body's  
of unconscious guards and met up with two guards who were stationed over Mace  
computers, glancing up sometimes directly at a window shaking their heads as  
they completely looked down.  
"What seems to be the problem?" HaskHell asked, shaking the guards from were  
they were, into bowing and then saluting. One spoke up finally, HaskHell  
secretly thanking him.  
"Sir, Heero Yuy is blocking his visual part of mind, meaning that we could  
not keep drugging him until we get in there, we've put him to the electric  
chair, almost several times and he still refuses to let us enter, he is very  
tough, Sir." The guard said. HaskHell went over to the window seeing Heero  
strapped down onto the table giving forceful tugs at the restraints.  
Smirking, HaskHell went in the room, giving a punch to Heero's bare stomach.  
Seeing Heero not even flinch, he became angry at him and punched him  
repeatedly. Once he saw Heero wincing a bit, he went back to the guards and  
told them to proceed and try it once more. The guards nodded, and then hit a  
button and a black metallic light appeared and disappeared into Heero's head  
aiming for the brain. Minutes later, the computer's screen flashed green and  
said 'Termination Complete.'  
"There, after that much, drug him and put him back in the cellar. And that  
Maybelle girl, inject her a few more times, she still not stable to transform  
into us right now." HaskHell said, and was about to open the door when one of  
the guards spoke up.  
"Sir, sorry to interrupt, Sir, but why don't we just kill the Maybelle one,  
she is still on level 3 and needs mager injections. Were running out of  
vaccine and we need to numb her more. We'll have to bomb another medical, and  
wouldn't that be against Bethany's wish to you...," He looked at HaskHell's  
angry eyes," Sir, please forgive me for demanding such a thing, please except  
my apology oh Master Leeper." The guard got down and bowed as deeply as  
possible. HaskHell flew out the door and returned to his thrown. Signaling  
for his daughter and son. Susan was the first to get there, her long jet  
black hair tied up in a tight pony tail, her bangs spilling on her fore head,  
and two long ones at the left and right side. Her brown eyes looked at him  
questioning his demand. Clicking at her black dress that clung to her curves,  
and the navy blue coat hanging off on each side, the hood off her head, true  
daughter of his first wife, Clara Sebastian. Scott came trotting along and  
bowed his dark brown eyes showing apologies for being late. His blond hair  
falling over his eyes, and his black shirt and pants, being crossed over by  
silver swirls. His coat dangled around him his hood hanging off his head,  
true son on his second wife, Diana Beth. The only one missing was his third  
son, who had secretly fallen asleep with his mother, never to be born.  
"You, wanted to see us father?" Susan questioned, never forgetting that  
HaskHell only liked being called Master Leeper, even to his children. Hated  
the word 'father' in every sense and letter of the word. 'Now was it because  
his father abandoned him? Or because he doesn't like being reminded he has  
children at all?' Susan thought, she hated HaskHell, being faithful to him,  
because as daughter, got every evil thing she wanted, and then their was that  
marvelous room she had. Susan being the spunky one, the troublemaker, got  
away with almost everything, got any man she pleased, and even has been  
allowed to go out and hunt for humans.  
Scott, looked over at Susan and glaring.  
"You wanted to see us, Master Leeper?" Scott corrected. He was the soon to be  
king of the clan. But never thought of it was a big deal. Susan of course  
jumped up in jealousy when the announcement was done. Scott was always  
faithful, very innocent, as innocent as a vampire gets. Being pure blood of  
his mother. Full of intelligence too good. Speeches and corrected mistakes,  
counted all on Scott. Scott was everything good. But the only thing that he  
despised was the thought of killing people, he made sure that he fed himself  
quickly, but then having to wait on Susan who took her sweet and glorious  
time. Scott surprisingly, that is if anyone knew, despised part of Susan, and  
then liked the rest, the kind and peaceful side to her.  
HaskHell glanced at both his children and then went on to the subject.  
"Were running out of vaccine, and numbing, and others such as needles, your  
job tonight. You know what to do; besides feeding yourselves. And Susan it's  
Master Leeper." HaskHell said out of the blue.  
"It won't happen again, I'll see to that Master Leeper." Both nodded and  
proceeded with the task at hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Colony L 3, DR. O's Underground Labratory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, nice to see you again, and you too, gundam pilots." DR. O greeted his  
voice scrappy.  
"We didn't come here for your formalities, are the gundams ready?" Wufei  
wanted to get out of the Lab and fast.  
"Straight to the point, aren't we Wufei?" DR. O said.  
"Hey, Wu-Wu's right, are the gundams ready?" Duo interrupted, ignoring  
Wufei's death treat.  
"Ok, let me show you to your rooms and then work." DR. O pointed out in a  
direction and then continued talking as they past several different  
corridors. They reached six rooms lined.  
"I was told, DR. J, there was six of you? I only see four here." DR. O  
pointed out.  
"There was a mix up, that's why we need the gundams as fast as possible. How  
long will it take with their help?" DR. J pointed to the four.  
"About three days, there's still pieces missing, and we need to install some  
ammunition that was left over. Now that you guys are here you can start  
programing them to your visual." DR. O explained receiving no attention.  
"Here you are, a queen sized bed, bathroom, and small closet, night stand,  
and the towels and tooth brushes are under the sink. In the cabinet below the  
sink Duo." DR. O said looking over at Duo who was fumbling to pull up the  
sink in order to get the towels. They all collected their rooms, and then DR.  
O typed some keys in the pad, and off they went.  
The room smelled of machines, no doubt the gundams. Before they got in front  
of their gundams Duo started running around like some chicken that had lost  
its head. Arms flared out, and started laughing insanely "THE GOD OF DEATH IS  
BACK!!" Duo yelled some more insane things and then began to jump up and down  
on his gundam's shoulder. Quatre looked at him crazy, then spoke. "Do you  
need to go to the bathroom Duo?" He said his eyes jumping up and down with  
Duo.  
"No, when you do this," He kept jumping. "You could see things over there, I  
think the scientist are mad!!" Duo yelled getting raised eyebrows, and a  
glare from Wufei. Quatre looked over to see nothing but normal programming.  
"Those are computers Duo, start working on your gundam, we don't have time to  
lose, Relena and Heero needs us, if they would have even tried they would  
have escaped by now, I'm worried Duo." Quatre said in a hushed voice.  
"Hey, don't worry Q-man, everything will be al right, we'll rescue Relena and  
Heero, and then they'll make kissy faces, barabing baraboom, and everything  
will be back to normal." Duo said. Quatre smiled and started working. 'Please  
be ok.' Quatre thought.  
  
~~~ End Of Chapter 16~~~  
  
A/N- Be ready for Chapter 17. 


	18. How It's Goin Down...

A/N- I'm back! Sorry I got this out so late, but I've been partly busy with all the school work, and the Christmas thing oh that reminds me! Happy Holiday!! So, anywayz, I was kinda lazy too. So, I'm going to start writing now.  
  
Desclaimer- I do not own GW. Or any of thier characters.  
  
  
Worked By Time  
  
Chapter 17  
  
By: Angel00  
  
Last Time: ' Please be ok'  
  
  
After Heero had been taken care of, the guards to him back to what now was his home...for now that was. Heero was carried back to his sitting place in the cold, hard floor. The guards tied his now numb hands back in thier chains, making sure that the cuffs were tightly secured, tighting it more than the first time, and binding his feet so that they loosely remained in place, him abke to move them about two feet apart. His head hung down to his chest freely, a trail of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.  
Relena watched him beeing bind together, barely seeing past the inside of her eyelids. She had just been draged into her place, her eyes tightly shut and a major headache threating to get worse by the mintue. Her head still bobed up and down, trying to take controll of her neck and head, begging it to stand up staright for a better look. She was finally snapped back into reality as she heard the guards shift Claire to her feet, which she complyed after much struggle.   
' Looks like she's getting soft.' Relena thought as they draged the now unconsious Claire out of the cell. As the guards closed the door she heard the lock give a 'thump' and lock into place.   
"Heero." She said quietly, hoping Heero would hear what was left of her voice and respond. Relena, seeing it not work, she tried to muster up more vocal mussel and yelled, "Heero!" She say Heero's head bob up slowy, as soon as she said it. His eyelids were forcing themselfs open, only to be thorwn back down.   
"Heero, wake up!" Relena said, she saw Heero's eyes pop into view, as he groaned and growled at his headache.  
" What do you want?" Heero asked coldly. Locking eyes with Relena, he saw hurt flick around her eyes, but as soon as they showed they disapperead like never there. Relena 'hmphed' and turned her head away, not wishing to talk to him anymore.  
Heero closed his eyes and remember the scene in the hot tub...  
  
Flashback  
  
Him kissing her, her kissing back..caressing. Them fitting so perfectly together, more than she would ever be with him, at least he thought.  
' She forgot me...' Heero confronted quietly.   
As soon as he thought, he dropped the towel. Relena paying attention to him now, seeing her worry for a mintue, then turning away devilishly and getting closer to Trowa. Trowa lost for words, and thoughts.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
He shook his head, washing away all the thoughts with his fading headache.   
'Maybe Trowa didnt know.' He looked at Relena agian, then shook his head and tried to fall asleep, hurt and confused.  
'Why did you do it Relena, couldn't you have waited for me?' Heero then agian shook his head. Relena saw him shake his head , and the hurt and confusing flooded her senses, and then he shook his head agian, but angirly. Maybe she should try talking to him..no, let him wallow in his pain. He should have taken his chance with her, he passed that oppurtonity and now she moved on, why cant anyone understand that?   
She hated to admit it but she still loved him, she loved him enought follow him all those years back when she was 15. But now, now was different she wasnt the love sick puppy she used to be, she had moved on, the clues Heero sent to her were overwelming and direct, he didnt want her around, it took her long enough to find out the hard way. She dicided to move on, why shouldn't she? She suffered enough. So she did, now why was it so hard for him to understand that. Aint it funny how she once chased him, she when she gave her love to him, he refused him, now it was turned around, now who was pleading for love?  
She decided, that was how it was going to be. 


End file.
